In subscriber aware networks, such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax) networks, High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) networks, 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) networks etc., a large number of subscribers can be hosted by distributing subscriber knowledge across different modules (e.g., cards in a chassis). However, such distribution cannot be achieved unless a subscriber's signaling and data packets are seen by a forwarding entity, such as a network processing unit (NPU) in a line card within a gateway, where the NPU can be specialized hardware that processes networking packets. After inspecting a packet in the NPU, the NPU forwards the packet to an NPU of a line card that hosts the subscriber's profile. The NPU of the host line card then handles forwarding activities pursuant to parameters of the subscriber's profile, such as priority or bandwith allocation.